Miracle Kagome
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: There were many rumors about Teikou's famed genii Generation of Miracles, particularly strange ones about a Phantom Sixth Player and their sole reserve, the Mysterious Seventh Player. Strangest of all were claims by those closest to the geniuses that the two were girls, Then, Kagome Higurashi and Teruko Kuroko both start high school at Seirin High. fem!Kuroko


Summary: Teikou Jr. High's basketball club is a particularly strong one with over a hundred members divided into a boy's team and a girl's team which has made it to nationals several times. Yet even in that prestigious school's history, the boy's team has a team which holds the title of strongest: a generation of five players with talent the likes of which is only seen once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles". But there were strange rumors surrounding the Generation of Miracles… Despite a lack of public records and no one knowing them, there were two players acknowledged as equals by the five geniuses. The Phantom Sixth Player and Generation of Miracles' sole reserve, the Mysterious Seventh Player. Among Teikou students, there's another rumor: some from the basketball club able to describe the geniuses' personalities claim that these two players are girls. When high school starts up after the Generation of Miracles' graduation, Kagome Higurashi and Teruko Kuroko start high school. fem!Kuroko Kagome/Murasakibara Kuroko/Kise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kuroko no Basuke, or anything else you recognize.

**Chapter One:**

**Joining Seirin**

Kagome sighed, closing her neon green eyes for a moment as she rubbed her forehead to ease an oncoming headache. 'Geez. I know this is a new school but seriously… isn't this going overboard?'

It was the first day of the new school year for students new and old of Seirin High and all the clubs were crowding the same area of the school yard practically hounding the first years in an attempt to get them to join their club. Annoyed and not feeling up to feeling claustrophobic, she skirted the edge of the crowd to the board with a map of what club was where. As she had feared, there weren't separate boys' and girls' teams for basketball. She was just considering the gardening club when a familiar face approached her. It was an apathetic looking girl her age and height- meaning just above most girls' heights but still average looking- with ice blue hair reaching just below her chin and ocean blue eyes that no one else seemed to notice.

"Teruko Kuroko?" Kagome asked.

"Hisashiburi, Kagome-san." Kuroko greeted dully, the way her eyes brightened a little the only indication she was happy to see the black haired girl.

"It has been a long time, Tecchan." Kagome agreed with a smile, "Going to join the basketball club? You look better than the last time I saw you."

'I 'look better'? If she's referring to what I think she is…' Kuroko pondered, before quickly gaining her bearings and answering. "Naturally."

"I've decided then. Let's sign up so we can talk while we find our classes." Kagome said.

They had a lot to talk about. It had been a long time since the two girls had last seen one another.

"Speaking of which you have the same class as me. I didn't think it was actually you." the blue haired girl replied, "That will be convenient."

With that the slipped through the crowd unnoticed, even the boy and girl manning the basketball club's table too busy going over some sort of paperwork to notice them. Kuroko was used to not being noticed and Kagome didn't care that her friend's lack of presence had somehow expanded to include her, so they just filled out the forms and left.

"When did you notice?" Kagome asked when they were alone, "How did things turn out?"

Kuroko looked at her classmate contemplatively out of the corner of her eye, but didn't even consider lying or pretending not to understand. "I'm not sure. The changes were too gradual to notice until it was too late. Before I realized it, everyone had changed and basketball wasn't fun anymore. We weren't even playing basketball anymore."

Empathy and understanding entered Kagome's eyes, and her heart reached out to the slightly older girl. Kuroko had always been socially awkward because her parents were so busy and she was so hard to notice. She put a hand covered in black fingerless gloves on her old friend's shoulder lightly, knowing she didn't really like touching.

"We'll get them back, Tecchan. Even if I have to physically beat them into their senses." Kagome promised.

"Wouldn't that do the opposite?" Kuroko pointed out.

Kagome just laughed. "I really have missed you, Tecchan."

Kuroko sighed.

"You still won't stop calling me that." she stated, "Where did you end up after Teikou? Your grandfather didn't notice me when I tried to visit."

Kagome smiled, surprised but pleased and amused, then went along with the change in subject. They would continue the topic later. She knew Kuroko hadn't told her the whole story.

##########

Later on at the first practice the girl form the sign up table greeted the new prospects for the club. "All right, everyone seems to be here. All first years this way."

Kagome rolled her eyes as a pair of boys at the opposite on the other end of the line talked about the girl being cute. And assuming she was the manager. They must have missed the whistle around her neck. The captain, a second year with spiky hair and glasses, quickly put them in line with bonks on the head.

"You're wrong, idiots!" he scolded.

"I'm the boys' basketball coach Riko Aida." The brown haired girl greeted, "Nice to meet you!"

Not fazed by how all of the first year boys freaked out, Riko explained that the old man in the corner was just the advisor.

"First, take off your shirts!" Riko ordered.

Having heard stranger both Kagome and Kuroko did so without protest. They were wearing tank tops underneath since the shirts were white anyway, and had been through stranger at Teikou. They were impressed when the coach then proceeded to state they boys' weaknesses and occasionally how to correct them and amused at the reactions.

"That girl's father is a sports trainer. He was always recording data and making training menus." The captain explained. "After spending every day at his work looking at muscles and data she gained the ability to see someone's abilities and stats with her eyes." 'That's not the only reason she's the coach, though.'

When she got to a ridiculously tall first year with red hair and eyes and strange eyebrows, the coach stopped. He must have had particularly high stats, because she seemed shocked and was even drooling.

"What?" he asked, "By the way, it's cold in here."

'His numbers are way above everyone else's and I can't even estimate his potential… this is… natural talent!' Riko thought, stars in her eyes.

"Coach! How long are you going to daydream?!" the captain reprimanded, bringing Riko back to reality.

"Sorry… So, er…"

"You saw everyone, right? That was the last guy." the captain stated.

"Really… huh? Were Kuroko-kun and Higurashi-kun here?" Riko asked.

"Ah! That's right! The guys from Teikou!" another second year stated.

When they were called, Kagome and Kuroko went up to the coach.

"Excuse me… I'm Kuroko." Kuroko stated.

"And I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome chimed in, "We was right next to Red there."

"**Kyaaa!"** Riko screamed, having been too distracted to see either.

"What?! The girl with black hair isn't here to watch the practice?"

"Since when was the girl with blue hair here?"

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko stated.

Naturally, this freaked most of the boys out. Kagome just snickered. Once upon a time, Kuroko used to make her jump or gasp in surprise all the time. But two years is a long time to get to know someone, and Kagome is so used to it in spite of the year of separation that it doesn't faze her at all. And even when it got her every time Kagome found it funny. The familiar site of boys freaking out over her friend's talent was refreshing.

"**Seriously?!"**

'It's like she's invisible… And since when do girls join boys' basketball teams?'

"Eh? This girl's from the Generation of Miracles?!"

"She can't have been a regular…"

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko-chan?" the captain said.

"But I have played in matches though… So has Kagome-san." Kuroko said, as if it were no big deal that

"See just what… huh?" The captain was so sure he was right that it took him a minute to process what the blue haired girl said, and when he did he wasn't the only one shocked.

"Eh? … Eh?!"

"**Eeeeh?!"**

"But Higurashi-chan's form said she went to Reika Jr. High, didn't it?" one of the second years asked.

"I transferred to the middle school of a classmate from elementary school during the break before third year started." Kagome explained, "Officially I was like the captain's assistant or secretary since I helped out with paperwork and the financial side of things, but I was actually the reserve."

'**I can't believe it!' **the second year boys thought in unison.

"Hold on… take off your shirts!" Riko demanded without thinking.

"Eh? I just put it back on…" Kuroko muttered.

"I think your special skill is rubbing off on me, Tecchan." Kagome said.

In spite of the protests, both girls went to comply.

"Wait a minute-" the captain tried to warn, only to be too late.

Both white T-shirts had been taken off to reveal that both girls had been wearing form-fitting tank tops underneath. After all, it doesn't take much to make a white top see through. This made the blushing boys sigh, mostly in relief but a couple in disappointment. Noticing the latter, Kagome glared. The boys wisely backed off. Riko, however, was only noticing how Kuroko had barely average stats except for just below average stamina and slightly above average speed while Kagome had the strength of an average boy, speed just above Kuroko's, stamina that could outmatch any boy she'd ever seen, and the sort of flexibility most gymnasts aimed for but never could reach.

"Do they really expect us to be willing to take off our tops if we only have a bra underneath?" Kagome grumbled in annoyance as she pulled the shirt back on.

Kuroko just shrugged.

"Boys can be pretty stupid." she observed, recalling her days at Teikou.

"You're right there." Kagome agreed, "Want to catch up before we head home?"

*%*^*

"Thank you, ma'am." Kagome said as she took her order and headed back to the table Kuroko was sitting at.

However, when she found it she paused in surprise. Taiga Kagami, the tall redhead from the basketball club, had apparently sat at their table without noticing Kuroko. And been further freaked out by Kuroko's nonchalance when he finally noticed the girl.

"Sorry it took so long, Tecchan." Kagome said as she pulled up a chair to make sure their male classmate didn't make a scene, "I had to find a second convenience store because one across the street didn't have what Kaa-san asked me to pick up."

"What are you doing here?!" Kagami exclaimed when she sat down.

Kagome just popped a chicken nugget into her mouth. (Maji Burger didn't have a single type of burger that could match up to Wac Donalds in her opinion.)

"Spending time with Tecchan. We saved ourselves seats before Tecchan ordered but I got a call from my mom." she said without looking at him, "You're in my seat by the way. And you won't live to be fifty eating like that."

Kagami seemed even more freaked out, but ignored it. "…. Anyway, I want to talk to you so tag with me for a bit once I'm done eating."

Kagami led the girls to a nearby street basketball court.

"What… the hell are you hiding?" he asked.

He then went on to give an explanation. He grew up in America, and upon returning found himself annoyed at how weak he perceived the skill level in basketball was in Japan.

"**I'm not looking to play basketball for fun."** He said angrily, **"I want to play in matches that get my blood boiling at full strength."**

Then he explained that he'd heard about the Generation of Miracles, and that he could guess opponents' strength. Something about strong guys having a 'peculiar smell.' But that the two girls were weird.

"You should reek of weakness… But neither of you have a scent." Kagami declared, then with a fierce expression, "I want to see for myself what kind of guy you from the 'Generation of Miracles' are."

For a moment both were silent. Kagome herself was disgusted. The redhead was just an adrenaline junkie that took advantage of his skill in basketball. Her expression immediately closed off. She'd left Teikou to escape opinions like that. Kuroko, however, took off the sweatshirt of the street clothes she'd changed into.

"This is a coincidence. I wanted to play one on one with you too." the blue haired girl stated.

The game that followed shocked and even annoyed Kagami. Kuroko hadn't seemed able to keep up with him at all, and couldn't even make a basket. For the former Teikou students though, it was extremely informative. The boy was a strong player.

'Though, not strong enough if he's gotten into his head what I think he has…' Kagome thought, thinking back on her overabundance of experience with hot-headed males.

'**She's really weak, probably even for a girl!'** Kagami thought in surprise, 'I've seen guys with the equalivant size and build become some of the strongest players out there and girls like that make it into America's WNBA, but this girl plays like a complete amateur! She's not even worth playing against.'

Angry, Kagami shouted at Kuroko. **"Did you hear what I said? Don't mess with me! You think too much of yourself if you think you can play me like that!"**

The tirade surprised Kuroko. "I knew that from the start. Wasn't it obvious from the start that Kagami-kun is strongest?"

That made the redhead angrier. **"Are you picking a fight? What do you want?"**

"That goes without saying." Kagome interrupted, "We both wanted to see how good a player you are."

"Ah, your dunks, too." Kuroko added.

"**Haa?!"** Then, "Oi, Higurashi! You play me."

"I refuse." Kagome said, "Basketball is a game. I only play games for fun. I don't play unofficial basketball against opponents that will take the fun out of it and turn it into a meaningless contest."

Suddenly, Kagami looked exhausted, and as if he was hitting himself for falling for an obvious trap. 'She was just too weak to have any scent… Higurashi too, probably.'

Suddenly Kuroko realized Kagami felt she did something wrong. "Ano…"

"It's fine already. I'm not interested in weak guys." Kagami said as he gathered his stuff, "… Let me give you some advice, Higurashi too if she's as bad as you."

Then he claimed Kuroko should be basketball, and a comment Kagome purposely ignored about needing talent in this society to succeed.

"I have to refuse." Kuroko said, "First, I love basketball. Also… It's just a point of view. I don't care about things like who's strongest."

"What did you…?" Kagami began to say, getting angry again.

"I'm different than you." Kuroko semi explained, "I'm a shadow."

Kagome was silent for a minute, giving Kagami a contemplative look that felt creepy to him because he felt like she was searching his very soul, assessing him. She had a frown on her face, as if he had failed some sort of test.

"Why do you play basketball?" Kagome asked.

Kagami was taken aback. "Huh?! But I already-"

"You are very contradictory. You said you only play for the adrenaline rush and don't care about having fun." Kagome said.

"And?! Is there a problem with that?!" Kagami interrupted, trying to defend himself.

The black haired girl looked him in the eye, giving a serious look that was almost intimidating, though the redhead wouldn't admit it. "But you also give the impression playing basketball for its own sake because you like it. Why did you start playing in the first place?"

Kagome's words only confused the boy. "'Why'…?"

Kagome just picked up her backpack and helped Kuroko gather her things. "Think about it, will you? If it's necessary we might continue this conversation later. I'll see you tomorrow, Tecchan. I should head home now before it's dark enough to make my mom worry."

"I'll walk you to the station." Kuroko said.

^& $%&*

"Tadaima." Kagome called as she walked in her door.

"Okaeri, Kagome." Hikari, her mother, greeted, "You're home later than I expected. Did you stop for dinner on the way home?"

"I ran into Tecchan today, Kaa-san," Kagome informed the older woman, "We're in the same class, and we were allowed to join the boys' team because there's no rule against it or a girls' team we could join instead."

"Teruko? She's a sweet girl." Hikari said, "Then you're going to play again? How was practice?"

"It was interesting. There's this hot headed tall guy with an Inuyasha level appetite who spent most of his childhood in America." Kagome informed her mother, "He tried to play one on one with Tecchan."

Hikari frowned, knowing about her daughter's friend's low stamina and unique basketball style. "Oh, dear. I hope she's all right."

"She should be okay..." Kagome reassured, but then she frowned herself. "But then, it is possible..."

"What's wrong, Dear?" Hikari asked.

"His type of basketball, how easily angered Kagami-san is... It's familiar." Kagome answered.

The sad, nostalgic look in her daughter's eyes worried Hikari. "What do you mean? Have you met him before?"

"No... It's just that except for how he described what he thinks of basketball, Kagami-san reminded me of Daikkun."

Now Hikari was the sad one. Kagome's six teammates had meant so much to her. In spite of what one might think with how cheerful the former time traveler was, those six were the only ones outside of immediate family Kagome was close enough to for her to come up with one of her nicknames. Even Souta hadn't ever been 'Soukkun' until he'd become a big help to her when the trips to Feudal Japan ended. Yet those five boys had changed so much Kagome acted like they didn't even exist, even... Hikari shook the thought to focus on the present.

"Kagome..."

Kagome looked up at her mother, a gleam in her eyes that hadn't been seen in months.

"It's fine, Kaa-san. Tecchan's herself again, so I have faith again." Kagome said, "With Tecchan there for me, I feel like things aren't really hopeless after all."

Kagome didn't acknowledge it, but hope was beginning to sprout in her heart as an idea formed. She still thought she would regret it, but she would have to ask Teruko Kuroko just how much the Generation of Miracles had changed. When the two girls put their heads together nearly impossible feats became reality or easier than expected. If their friends were still within reach, they could and _would_ do something to get them back.

(^&*$*&^%

The next day after class, the plans to end the school year's first proper practice outside were brought to a halt by a bout of rain that clearly wasn't about to let up any time soon. Kagome was glad that she'd stashed a small umbrella in her backpack for surprise cases like that. She could see Riko and the captain talking from her spot next to Kuroko. Thanks to her time in the Feudal Era her senses were slightly enhanced, so she could even slightly hear them.

"What'll we do, coach?" the captain asked, "We can't go outside so we have a gap before training ends."

"It could be a good opportunity." Riko pondered, wanting to see how good the first years were, "Let's have a first years versus second years mini game. Five on five."

Kagome watched in bemusement as every one of her fellow first years besides Kuroko and Kagami proceeded to freak out. Apparently, even though they had been the first years at the time and the only ones on the team the second years made it to the Inter High's final round. So they all seemed to feel that the coach was being mean. Riko was a little closer now, and upon seeing the anticipation in her eyes Kagome realized what she was up to.

"She's testing us." Kagome muttered to Kuroko quietly enough for no one else to hear.

Now's not the time to be scared. It's better if the opponent isn't weak!" Kagami admonished, "Let's go!"

She wasn't about to say something, but Kagome was excited herself. She wanted to see the team that had impressed Kuroko so much at work, and that it was sooner rather than later and as an opposing team to boot only made it that much better. Kagome needed to figure out how rusty she had gotten, after all.

Then the game started. Kagami quickly dominated the game and brought the first years into the lead, 11 to 8 without anyone else scoring. Everyone around Kagome was impressed. But she just noticed that the redhead could jump particularly high, that he showed no signs of being able to do anything but duck, and that Kuroko was quickly annoying him with her inability to play normally. Finally, the second years got sick of the annoyance and embarrassment at what Kagami was making them look like.

"… We can't let it continue this way." The captain stated, "I think it's time that we calmed you down."

The teamwork that followed was very impressive to Kagome after how her experience at Teikou ended. Immediately, three second years were guarding Kagami. He found that they wouldn't let them do anything. The first year boys, however, found it intimidating.

"Three guys?!" a first year exclaimed in shock, "Kagami can't do anything if they go that far."

"On top of that even when the ball is elsewhere two guys still…"

"They don't want to let Kagami touch the ball at all!" one realized.

"…. This will be fun. I'm glad I picked Seirin." Kagome said with a grin.

"This is no time to be impressed!" a boy protested loudly.

"Oh, don't be a baby." Kagome dismissed, content to stay on the sidelines and let the game run its current course until Kuroko was ready to show what she could do.

During the following portions of the game, the second years' teamwork proved to be more solid than Kagome ever expected. The other first year boys who were on the court were unexpectedly decent, but the second years still proceeded to dominate the game with a score of 31-15.

"They're really strong after all…" one tired first year stated.

"There wasn't actually a way for us to win from the start." another assumed.

"I've had enough already…" the third one agreed.

"'Had enough'?! What the hell is up with that!" Kagami raged, grabbing the last boy by the shirt under his jersey.

"Calm down please." Kuroko requested as she gently kicked the back of Kagami's knee.

Kagome got up and walked over to the other first years. Out of the corner of her eye she could saw the second years watching. Apparently, they were finally starting to realize what was so special about Kuroko.

"Seems like a dispute…."

"Kuroko's involved… now that I think about it she was there too…"

'I'm the coach and even I forgot she was there….' Riko thought, 'Wait, what?! … It can't be!'

"Coach, sub me in please!" Kagome called.

"A-ah, okay!" she called, too surprised at her line of thinking to speak.

"Excuse me, can you please pass me the ball?" Kuroko asked a first year boy that was standing behind her.

"… Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Tecchan. I'll make sure you get it." Kagome reassured.

The boys seemed surprised. "Ha?"

"Do your best! There's only three minutes left!" one of the first years stuck on the sidelines shouted.

'But you won't even be able to do anything if you do get it right?' a particularly pessimistic boy thought as he passed the ball as requested, 'Just don't lose it please…'

Contrary to Kagami and the more observant first years, Kuroko caught it.

'What's this? Could something unthinkable be about to happen…?!' Riko wondered from her spot on the sidelines.

Kuroko passed it behind her. The boy Kuroko passed to was frozen in surprise for a moment, but wasted no time in making a basket.

"It's in?! How'd she get that pass through?!"

"I don't know, I didn't even see her throw the ball!"

The game continued in that matter. On the sidelines, the coach was seeing through the blue haired girl's technique. Kuroko took advantage of and even enhanced how low her presence was for a style that had been labeled 'Misdirection' back when Kagome still attended Teikou. Like a magician, Kuroko relied on tricking the senses of her opponent and making them think that someone else was going to be passed to instead of her. Kuroko's style was a technique so fearsome that she was known as the 'Phantom Sixth Player' to those aware of the rumors surrounding her.

Kagome's grin was predatory, and terrifying to those who knew what she was like or had at least seen her temper off court. "It's time to see how rusty I am. Try not to hurt yourself keeping up."

"What did she mean?" a second year asked.

"Something weird is happening." a first year said, "This is almost the complete opposite of how she acts in class."

That perked a second year's attention. "What do you mean?"

"She's usually so calm in class, and kind and cheerful." he said, "The way she seems almost like a delinquent is nothing like what I saw earlier."

Seconds later the second year with a cat-like face threw towards the basket when Kagome jumped, twisted in an uncomfortable seeming manner in midair, and had the ball in her hands when she landed.

"What was that?"

"Did she used to take gymnastics?"

"She was almost all the way on the other side of the court! How did she get there so fast?!"

Between Kagome and Kuroko the game went much better from then on. The second years only made one more basket thanks to their inability to get around Kagome's unique style of defense. Kuroko, on the other hand, kept up with her passes and before long the score was 32-33 in the second years' favor.

"Wah, this is unbelievable!" an excited first year exclaimed.

"There's only a one point difference!" another pointed out.

"Damn. All three would be troublesome on their own but together…" the captain noted.

'If all three coordinate, we can't stop them.' he thought, disgruntled.

"Tch!" frustrated, a second year passed the ball to the closest teammate carelessly.

"Idiot…!" the captain admonished.

But it was too late. Kuroko caught it.

"Damn."

She got closer to the basket to take a shot, but as Kagome expected she missed. Kuroko had expected it, too. She had done it on purpose. Just as she intended Kagami hadn't had faith that she would make the basket and he jumped up from behind her, catching the ball before it could make it even halfway to the ground.

"That's why weak guys piss me off." the redhead complained as he made one final dunk, "Score properly idiot!"

**"Wah!"**

** "The freshman won!"**

Kagome was further impressed when the second years didn't seem upset at losing but rather seemed happy to have found reliable new teammates. Meanwhile Riko, Seirin's coach, was in awe that Seirin had scored two members of the Generation of Miracles.

'I think I'll like this set of senpai.' Kagome thought with a grin as she approached her friend.

"Great job, Tecchan! You're amazing as ever." she praised.

"Thank you. I see that you've improved even though it's been over a year, Kagome." Kuroko returned, "You're a little faster."

"That's only a little?!" the first years exclaimed in disbelief.

"She was clear on the other side of the court before anyone had realized she had moved!"

"What kind of basketball was that, anyway?"

This time Riko was the one to hit the freshmen on their heads. "You idiot! Didn't you pay attention yesterday?! Kagome's the Generation of Miracles' Mysterious Reserve!"

'And we really lucked out, too, having her join our team.' Riko added to herself.

Kagome just ignored the chaos and smiled at her friend. "Let's just say that it was impossible not to. Some pretty crazy stuff happened to me."

However, a contemplative look never left the black haired girl's face.

The two girls had stopped at Maji Burger again. And yet again, Kagome had gotten up for a refill when Kagami joined their table without noticing the blue haired girl was there. The green eyed girl was becoming worried that this would become an accidental habit. Luckily, Kagami's annoyance was so muted it was as if he was already resigned to such occurrences.

"…..And I like the vanilla milkshakes." Kuroko stated, ignoring or not noticing Kagome send her a sly glance.

"Go sit elsewhere." Kagami demanded.

Kuroko didn't even consider the idea before rejecting it. "No thanks."

"Don't start thinking like we're friends now…." Kagami said angrily.

"Like she said, we were here first." Kagome intervened.

Kagami looked even angrier at that. But he just glared at the two girls before dropping the matter. He calmed down quickly, and then threw each girl a burger. They both caught them, and he claimed that they were at least worth that much, meaning he somewhat acknowledged them. Neither girl questioned the odd redhead and ate quietly.

"How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles' anyway?" Kagami asked with a smirk as the three were leaving, "What would happen if say I played them right now?"

"… You'd be killed in an instant." Kuroko answered immediately.

"You aren't even tough enough to stand a ghost of a chance." Kagome said at the same time.

"Couldn't you two say that differently?" Kagami complained.

"Besides that, the five geniuses all went to different veteran schools this year. There is no doubt that one of them will stand at the top." Kuroko said, ignoring Kagami.

Kagami started laughing in delight. **"Nice, I'm burning. I've decided- I'll beat them all and become the number one in Japan."**

"Not possible." Kuroko stated calmly.

Kagami took offense, naturally. **"Hey!"**

"Don't get offended, it's a fact." Kagome reprimanded, "The way you are now you don't stand chance even in one on one."

"I wouldn't know the full potential of your abilities but at your current level you can't hold a candle to any one of them." Kuroko explained.

"Exactly." Kagome agreed, ignoring Kagami's latest growl, "You may have been hot stuff since you returned to Japan, but that was the kiddie leagues in comparison. Comparing you to them at their best is like comparing an ant hill to a mountain. Even I can't take those guys head on by myself. In the end basketball is a boy's world so it wouldn't mean much if I could."

"It's impossible…. _If_ you're alone. I have decided too." Kuroko continued, "I'm a supporting actor, a shadow. But the stronger the light the darker the shadow and in return it makes the color of the light stand out more. As the main actor I'll make you, the light, the best in Japan."

"…Ha! Nice words there. Just do what you want." Kagami said.

"I'll do my best." Kuroko replied.

When the boy was finally gone, Kagome spoke up. "I've thought it over, and I came to a decision too."

"Oh?" Kuroko didn't comment, just looked at the green eyed girl out of the corner of her eye and urge her to continue.

"In Kuroshitsuji Ciel Phantomhive said that once something is lost you can't get it back." Kagome said, "But there's almost always a way when the separation wasn't caused by death. I'll get us our friends back, Teruko, whatever it takes. If the only way to wake them up is to knock some sense into them by beating them in basketball then I'll do what I couldn't for Teiko and be the final push that gets Seirin winning the Winter Cup."

Finally, Teruko paused and turned her head to look at her best friend, concern and slight sorrow clear in her eyes. "Kagome…"

Kuroko wasn't very expressive in words or actions, never had been since before they met at the start of Jr. high three years ago. Nonetheless, the year apart hadn't been enough for Kagome to forget how to read the other girl. The unasked question was clear- 'What's wrong? Are you okay?' And the slightly taller girl knew that the other girl knew she had gotten the message the brief moment her eyes widened. But Kagome had never liked being worried about, and tried to wave off Kuroko's concern.

Kagome looked the blue haired girl in the eye, a wide smile plastered on her face and her eyes closed. "What is it, Kuroko?"

A small frown broke through Kuroko's naturally impassive expression, showing her displeasure. "After all this time…. And you still haven't learned that you don't have to be the strong one all the time?"

A soft look entered Kagome's eyes, her smile smaller and bittersweet but more genuine.

"How, Teruko? How can I show such a weak and vulnerable side of myself to others?" Kagome asked without expecting an answer, "I'll never see them again, but over the last year I made some really good friends. They were wonderful people, but even the youngest had been through more than I would have been able to imagine if Otou-san were still around, it would have been selfish to let on that things weren't always peachy keen. And I can't let my family worry about me any more than they already do, Teruko. I just can't."

The normally apathetic Teruko Kuroko did something that would shock many who didn't know her and just how far she would go for those she cared about, she hugged Kagome. "It's okay to let go sometimes, Kagome. Buchou even said it, remember. 'Even if only around us it's okay to show how you really feel when you're upset, bottling your emotions will only do more harm than good in the long run.'"

Kagome finally broke down crying for the first time since the first anniversary of her father's death.

"I- I miss them, Teruko. I miss them s-so m-much. You six are the best friends I'll ever have and they stopped caring. Shicchan hasn't stopped by or even called or written at all since a month before I quite Teiko, not even once." even though sobs weren't accompanying her tears Kagome still had trouble getting the words out, "And… worst of all…. Right from the start it was obvious that he couldn't care less about basketball but at the start it wasn't like he hated it so I thought….. He even said… Tecchan, he broke his promise!"

Kuroko just rubbed the other girl's back soothingly. "It'll be okay, Kagome. I doubt either of them changed that much."

But inside the blue haired girl was wondering where the best spot to kick the most problematic Miracles would be.

'I thought her cousin at least would be more considerate of her feelings. And even I had better faith in that guy…' Kuroko wondered, 'How many times has Kagome already cried over you two when she thought no one would notice…. Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun?'

Scowling when Kagome couldn't see her expression, the normally most peaceful member of the Generation of Miracles vowed silently to herself that if those two didn't regret what they put her fellow female Miracle through or made her upset again they would envy her methods for dealing with her own cousin's fits of idiocy or anger.

On a random street in Tokyo, on one of Tokyo's famous trains, and in a convenience store located in a city hours away from Tokyo, three completely different boys sneezed at the same time and shivered in fear for seemingly no reason. The first boy's back, knee, and head all throbbed with phantom pain. He sweated for a moment and tried to remember if he had done anything particularly stupid (or rather, more so than usual according to his annoying childhood friend) but quickly let the matter go and forgot all about it. The second made a note to double check the monthly overview of his fortune. That feeling had to be an omen, but he'd been sure that his overall fortune was good so he otherwise ignored the feeling and went about his business as usual. The third's normally impassive expression was broken with a frown. He put the bag of chips he had just picked up back and went to a different aisle to grab some sweets instead, no longer in the mood for anything salty.

$%#%&**$%#^

The next day at school found the two girls eating lunch together in amicable silence, Kagome occasionally breaking it to ask or tell Kuroko something or other as they caught up on what the missed of the other's life over the past year. Naturally it wasn't long before the subject turned to basketball, in this case what each girl had heard of how the current season was going over in America.

"Speaking of official games… Tecchan, do you have any idea the schedule for our matches is like?" Kagome asked.

Kuroko looked up from trying to pull apart the onigiri from her bento that had stuck together somehow without either one falling apart. (Rice was sticky to begin with but it really got to ridiculous proportions when her mother was the chef, she could even get mocha to stick together.) "… I haven't heard of one so I'm not sure there even is one, but I hope we get to play soon."

Kagome grinned. "Yeah, me too. Ne, let's go ask the coach."

"…Not the captain?" Kuroko asked, "I'm sure he would no too."

Kagome waved off the question, having thought of that first since she felt that as far as senpai-kouhai interactions were concerned that the boy was more helpful. "Aida-senpai seems sneaky, so he might not know yet. Besides, I can't put my finger on it but something was off about the club application forms."

"'Something'?" Kuroko asked, wanting clarification.

"It's been so long since I've seen one I'm having trouble what they look like, but that application seemed different." Kagome elaborated, "Besides I'm sure Buchou has enough on his plate, I bet lots of lazy kids beg him for help with homework."

Luckily, the pair ran into one of the senpai from the club, who finally introduced himself as Shun Izuki. Upon being questioned he revealed that the forms they filled out had indeed been for Riko's use rather than official registration forms. He even revealed that the girls had been right about any existing match schedule being tentative and pointed them towards Riko's classroom.

"Konnichiwa, Aida-senpai." Kagome greeted as they approached her.

"Hm? Can I help you two with something?" Riko asked, playing a game.

"May we have the official club registration forms please?" Kagome asked, getting straight to the point.

"We would like to become full members." Kuroko added.

"Hm? You're not asking about matches?" Riko noted.

"The official forms the school will receive are different, right?" Kuroko pointed out.

"All official forms for clubs look basically the same, and what we filled out at the recruitment was too basic to be the official form." Kagome added.

"So impatient." Riko sighed, "There's plenty of space on the bench and you both have talent in your own unique ways, so it's fine."

"Thanks." both first year girls said, taking the papers from their coach.

"Just one thing, you can only turn them in at 8:40 Monday on the roof." Riko added.

Kagome and Kuroko sent a questioning look to each other, having not paid attention to the male first years of the club gossiping, but didn't question it. With Seiijurou Akashi as your captain you learn not to question the person in charge of your training. Sure Teiko had had coaches for both the male and the female of the basketball club, but Akashi hadn't let the coach of the boy's team have anything to do with the first string's training, or with punishment. It wasn't like either really cared anyway, both had seen crazier than anything Seirin could dish out.

"Want to check out the library? I'm out of interesting novels." Kagome asked once they were out the door.

"Sure." Kuroko said.

Kagome went in, but she had barely set foot in the library when she heard a familiar voice shouting. "**Bitch! **Appear normally instead of coming out of nowhere!"

Then Kuroko hushed the loudmouth. "Shh."

'Hm? Why is Tecchan still out there?' Kagome wondered.

"Are you trying to pick a fight? You are, right? **Answer me!**" Kagami raged, grasping the blue-haired girl's head.

"No, I'm not." Kuroko refuted.

Finally when Kagome was about to make the redhead stop Kagami let her go, probably remembering that it was a girl he was treating so roughly. Kuroko noticed Kagome standing in the doorway and was quick to join her, neither noticing that when Kagami snapped out of his train of thought he tried to ask Kuroko a question.

"… What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"There was a newspaper clipping on the door. Even though it was brand new last year the team qualified for the Kantou tournament." Kuroko explained.

"I see." Looks like we each made a good choice rejoining the world of basketball here." Kagome commented, "So what have you been reading lately?"

$&*)$! $#

When the first years who had showed up to the basketball club's first day of practice, Riko was on the roof waiting. She was standing facing the door with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Fu fu fu. I was waiting." Riko greeted, shocking most of the first years.

"Is it a duel?" Kuroko asked.

"… Are you stupid?" Kagami questioned.

"Actually, that is a typical antagonist line in manga and anime." Kagome retorted.

Kagami ignored the green-eyed girl in favor of yelling about how it was almost time for the morning assembly. Then he demanded that Riko hurry with the test. Riko just said to be patient. She said that she and the captain had made a promise, and that the team was aiming for nationals so anyone not ready to aim so high should leave right then.

Kagami was confused. "Huh? What are you saying?"

"I know you're all strong, that's not the issue. I'm looking for something more important." Riko said, perking Kagome's and Kuroko's interest even if Kuroko didn't show it so that those who didn't know her could tell, "No matter how hard you practice if you think things like 'maybe one day' or 'as much as I can' you'll stay weak. I want you to have both a big, concrete goal and the will to achieve it no matter what."

That's when Riko revealed the test. Each new member had to shout their name, their class, and their goal for the year. She said that all second years, including her, did that the year before. Then she added a twist.

"If you fail, you have to confess to the girl you like completely naked." Riko finished, "Ah, but since there are two girls Kagome and Kuroko just have to wear a bikini since the boys made that allowance for me."

"**EEEHHH?!"** The boys were in complete shock.

"I said so earlier, but you need a big, concrete hurdle!" Riko insisted, "If your thinking is like 'Let's pass the first round' or 'I'll do my best', I want you to fix that!"

Most of the boys were freaking out. One was even whispering a complaint about the trouble they could get in. Kagome, however, knew that the punishment wouldn't be too bad and that her family wouldn't think much of this escapade after her time traveling stint. Kagami then showed both conviction and an inability to think of the consequences by jumping onto the top of the railing.

"**CLASS 1-B SEAT 8 TAIGA KAGAMI! I'LL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND BECOME THE BEST IN JAPAN!" **he shouted.

Most of the students both down below and on the roof were shocked, and some were impressed. The captain's only concern was if he'd be dragged into the trouble as he watched the roof, impressed and interested in spite of himself.

"Impressive but you might have been too loud." Kagome said, rolling up her sleeves and grinning viciously as she approached the railing and held onto it, **"Kagome Higurashi, class 1-B seat 18. I'll get Seirin the Winter Cup trophy and knock some sense into my friends in the process even if I have to literally beat it into them!"**

"Who's next? If we're not quick a teacher will show up." Riko asked, wondering if it would be impossible for Kuroko.

"Sorry, but I'm bad at shouting. Would it be okay to use this?" Kuroko asked, revealing herself to be next to Riko with a megaphone and making the second year girl jump.

"… Sure." Riko said, too surprised to say much.

But before Kuroko could even turn the megaphone on, one of the teachers slammed the door open. "THE BASKETBALL CLUB AGAIN!"

%*(*%^%&

Kagome returned to the booth her and Kuroko were sitting at to find Kagami was eating an overly large meal at Maji Burger yet again, and sat down across from Kuroko while she wasn't around _again_. He must have been upset, because he wasn't scarfing down his mini mountain of food yet. Instead, he was sipping his drink and complaining about getting yelled at.

"I know. I got yelled at too and I didn't even do anything yet." Kuroko complained.

"Look at the bright side, Tecchan. At least my grandfather creeped the principal out of punishing us." Kagome said in an attempt to cheer her best friend up, noticing Kagami seemed frustrated. (Probably at how they kept meeting like that, she was sure.)

"That's true." Kuroko agreed, "But it's still a problem. The rooftop is even being guarded. What if I because of that they won't let me join the club since I didn't make my promise?"

"That isn't going to happen." Kagami said with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry, Tecchan. I'm sure you'll find a way." Kagome reassured.

"More importantly… Something's been bugging me. You're both good enough to be considered the 'Phantom Sixth Man' and the 'Miracles' Reserve' but neither of you go to a well known school." Kagami said, strangely serious for once, "Is there a special reason you play basketball?"

"….." For a second the two girls exchanged a look rather than reply.

"Teiko is a strong school." Kagome explained, "Not just in basketball. Academics, music, soccer, baseball, kendo… You find an extracurricular activity that school's administration finds worth its time it pours twice as much money as any public school into it."

"I already know that much!" Kagami pointed out, annoyed.

"While it doesn't seem that way, there's only one real rule. 'Winning is everything.'" Kuroko elaborated, "Teamwork isn't needed for that purpose. The 'Generation of Miracles' is just basketball based off of overwhelming individual skills. In the end, that is all the strongest team was. Only, one can't call that a team anymore. I played well with those five people, but I realized something important was missing."

"What about you, Higurashi?" Kagami asked.

Kagome however didn't trust Kagami enough to be so open about it, he wouldn't even understand anyway. "Let's just say that back then I only played basketball for fun. So when I realized that what I was playing wasn't basketball anymore, wasn't fun or even something I could condone anymore, I left."

"… So, what is it? Are you planning to use your skills to take down the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami said.

"I used to think that way." Kuroko admitted, "But, rather than that, your and Senpai's words moved me. Now my most important reason for playing is because I want to make you and this team the best in Japan."

At first Kagami acted awkward and embarrassed as if all he cared about was defeating the Generation of Miracles, but he did give say one intelligent thing. "And 'I want' is wrong. You _are_ going to make us number one, right?"

$#^$&#% ^#

Little did Kagami know how inspirational Kuroko would find those words. The next day in school, everyone was in an uproar. Kuroko had written 'I will make you the number one in Japan' in the dirt. Since she wasn't able to include her name, everyone who wasn't part of the basketball club thought it was a ghost.

The thing that had the team in an uproar didn't happen until three days later. Riko had skipped school to find a school to have a practice match with. One of the other first years assured the captain that the female coach was back, but skipping practice. That only freaked him out more because that meant Riko had found what he called a 'dangerous opponent'. That was when Riko finally arrived for practice, and everyone found that the captain had had every right to be worried…

"Welcome back, Coach." Kuroko greeted.

"I'm back. I'll get changed immediately." Riko said, "Ah, just one thing. I've prepared a match with a school that has a member of the Generation of Miracles~"

**Owari**

Next time: It's Seirin's first encounter with the Generation of Miracles. But it might be tougher than Kagami accounted for. Something is strange though… Why is Kagome treating someone who's supposed to be a friend like a stranger or someone who's only an acquaintance? And what's more, a second member of the Generation of Miracles shows up! What does he have to do with Kagome, and why won't he face her?


End file.
